No Puedo Olvidarme De Ti
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: -Ay, hombre fue una gran noche sólo que no tengo idea de lo que pasó...-Jaja...-No encuentro mis llaves... -¿Qué?...-Espera... / Songfic (I can't) forget about you de R5. Kogan


**New song-fic!**

 **POV Kendall**

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y todavía seguía viendo esos ojos. Cuando los abrí, el carro seguía moviéndose y la carretera se hacía cada vez más larga. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el amanecer del sol me tenía cansado y la garganta me ardía cada vez que tragaba saliva. El chico este "guapo" seguía conduciendo mientras golpeteaba el volante con el material de sus anillos y dedos al ritmo de la música del radio, el chico energético con nombre latino roncaba en la parte de atrás. Cansado del ruido y dolor de cabeza, estaba a punto de apagar el radio cuando el hombre empezó a hablar sobre una nueva canción que era ahora la favorita de todos los radioescuchas de la emisora, y entonces apareció esa voz.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar y mis manos sudaban. Les juro que no tengo idea de qué pasó anoche, solo hubo movimiento y desperté en este carro, tenía demasiado dolor que no iba a pelear con estos chicos, además se veían muy simpáticos, el alcohol me dejó como loco, no recordaba siquiera como me llamaba o qué día era. Creo que me llamaba Kevin o Kennedy, pero este chicos latino sólo me gritaba Kendall.

Todo lo que recordaba era un chico pálido de pelo azabache. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, unos hoyitos en sus cachetes que lo hacían ver tan adorable y sexy a la vez, los ojos más preciosos de todos en la tierra, era como un mar de chocolate tan adictivos como suena. Y su voz en la radio... Me sentía tan mal en el buen sentido, me había hecho perder la cabeza, no recordaba mi nombre o lo último que comí ayer, sólo estaba en mi mente él y lo cálido que era cuando se acurrucó junto a mí bajo las sábanas.

El hombre de la radio reprodujo otras tres canciones más y yo solo volteaba a la ventana y cerraba los ojos recordándolo. Escucho su voz en la radio

como si todas las canciones fueran sobre él. Cada segundo que gastamos como si algo enloqueciera en mi cabeza

me tiene muy distraído y confundido. Creo que perdí la cabeza, siento como si esto chocara mi vida, sigo perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Estoy hecho un lío y esperaba que este chico estuviera igual que yo ahora mismo. Tenía la sensación de que él también pensaba en mí.

Al fin el tipo había revelado, o al menos así fue para mí, que el chico se llamaba Logan Mitchell e iba a estar el fin de semana en la playa de California para algún tipo de concierto de caridad o algo. No recordaba mucho su nombre antes de que el de la radio lo dijera, había pasado por Lucas, Luck, Lorenzo y hasta algún apellido como Lerman o Lehman. Pero después de escuchar "Logan" mi cerebro hizo clic y entonces recordé cuando una chica de pelo negro con rayos rojos, una de pelo rizado y una rubia me lo presentaron como un amigo de la infancia y él fue tan amable conmigo.

No puedo recordar lo que hice anoche o incluso ayer. Trataba y trataba de analizar muy lógicamente la situación pero siempre aparecía Logan en mi mente, tenía que encontrar una forma de superarlo o volver a encontrarme con él, pero... era una estrella y yo solo... un chico de Minnesota de vacaciones con sueños de ser jugador de hockey, pero lo veía tan lejano... Me acosté con él y en verdad estoy seguro que no fue sólo alcohol y ganas, veía en sus ojos un brillo y sabía que yo también lo debería de tener. Me sentía tan enamorado de él.

El chico "guapo" detuvo el carro en un departamento de playa muy increíble, completamente perfecto para alguna fiesta o algo loco y divertido. Vi que bajaba y su amigo latino, que ya estaba medio despierto, salieron y me hizo una señal de bajar. Cuando bajé vi alrededor y luego el carro del tipo, Shane o James o tal vez Heinz, algo así. Su carro era rojo y tenía una increíble decoración, pero no lo recordaba bien, sólo recordaba un auto negro, y entonces...

–Como… viejo, ¿dónde está mi auto?– pregunté mientras él trabaja de mantener en pie a su amigo pequeño mientras caminaban a la puerta.

–Hm... Camille lo guardó en su casa. Tranquilo, ahora podemos ir por él.

Asentí y lo seguí detrás. –Disculpa, ¿cuál es mi nombre?– se detuvo y soltó una carcajada y me golpeó juguetonamente en el hombre.

–¿Cuánto tomaste anoche, hombre?– continuó caminando.

–Alguien me dio esta ropa

no puedo recordar quién. Mi mente está totalmente en blanco.

–Fue Logan, el amigo de Camille, Lucy y Jo, y no te preocupes, viejo. Eso que tomaste era para dejarte en la cama agonizando por tres días, hay que agradecer que solo te dió amnesia y eso.

Me encanta que yo tenga razón en alguna cosa, lo de Logan no era sólo por el momento y la música ruidosa, realmente había algo más y tenía intenciones de que volvía a pasar algo, tenía que encontrarlo. Podía olvidar un millón de cosas sobre lo que pasó ayer, pero no podía olvidarme de él. No me importaba quedar con amnesia, eso de ser un jugador de hockey lo tenía muy claro, incluso tenía el tatuaje de un palo de hockey and puck en la muñeca.

–Ay, hombre fue una gran noche sólo que no tengo idea de lo que pasó...– dije.

Rió. –Pasame tus llaves, las mías quedaron adentro.– dijo mientras agarraba al chico que se volvió a dormir.

Me pasé las manos por los bolsillos tanteando y buscando. –No encuentro mis llaves...

-¿Qué?

–Espera...– las sentí en mis tenis, las saqué y de las di mientras yo sostenía al chico.

Entré a mi habitación y me lancé de espaldas a la cama, puse los manos sobre mi cara y suspiré. Pienso que está volviendo algo

sobre el tiempo que pasamos

desearía que lo hubiéramos grabado. Sólo recordaba pequeñas cosas, unos 5 segundos o menos, solo sonrisas y gestos. Ni siquiera la música rutinaria de las fiestas. Tan bien, súper ajustado. No puedo recordar la noche anterior, nos despertamos con una sonrisa en medio de la madrugada y volvimos a caer dormido, cada vez más cerca del otro. Necesitaba más de él. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi celular para revisar si tenía su número de teléfono!

¿Qué camino sube? ¿Qué camino baja? Empezaba a sentir que las cosas se movían, el cuarto giraba, empezaba a sudar. No puedo detener esta habitación de dar vueltas. Estoy flotando alto alto de la tierra, atrapado en mi cabeza no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Iba a empezar a alucinar. Y si no fuera por el tremendo dolor de cabeza y ganas de llorar que tenía, pensaría que todo fue un sueño. Mucho sol vuelve loca a la gente.

Golpearon a la puerta y después el chico Heinz o como se llame entró riendo. Llevaba otra ropa y unos lentes de sol oscuros. Su sonrisa cayó cuando me vió.

–Hey, Ken. Las chicas y Logan están aquí para invitarnos a la playa. ¿Quieres ir?

¡Mi oportunidad!

Me levanté de la cama de golpe y sentí que todo daba mas vueltas. –En un momento bajo.

–Pareces... parece como que te golpeó una mierda muy fuerte.

–Estoy bien, sólo necesito un par de pastillas y una pantaloneta.

–Puedo con eso, ya te lo traigo.

–Oh, espera, Heinz...

Rió. –Soy James, no Heinz.– sentí mis mejillas rojas de vergüenza. –Sé lo que me vas a pedir y está bien, sabía que ibas a hacer o decir estupideces con esa cosa en la sangre. Voy a decirle a Jo que mantenga ese alcohol lejos de ti.

–Gracias.– reí.

Y en unos cinco minutos estaba saliendo de la casa con mi paño y tabla de surf, las chicas estaban tomándose fotos y haciendo caras graciosas con James y Logan, Carlos iba a quedarse con un tal Dak para que lo ayudara con su resaca. Cuando cerré la puerta todos me voltearon a ver y mi mirada se conectó con una en especial. Sonreí cuando Logan se sonrojó levemente y me devolvió la sonrisa. Quería intentar hacer un movimiento sin que se viera tan vulgar o atrevido, sí, nos acostamos ya, pero yo estaba ebrio y no recuerdo casi nada y él de seguro sí recuerda todo. Pero yo quería algo más, no sólo... tener sexo con una estrella del pop, sino... algo más romántico. Aunque primero deberíamos ser amigos. Es un buen comiendo.

Agaché la mirada y sostuve más fuerte mi tabla mientras camina al Jeep y lo acomodaba. Sentía su mirada y yo solo me ponía nervioso. Estaba emocionado y no podía esperar para tener buena conversación con él, quería decirle que me encantaba sus canciones.

–Bueno, chicos... ¡Vamos a la playa!– gritó la chica rubia y yo solo volteé a hacia Logan y él estaba mirándome con una sonrisa. Iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

 **N/A: mis últimas historias están** **llegando** D:


End file.
